Forcing Upon a Happy Ending
by PlumpysWorld
Summary: Sequel to The Always Surprising High School! Happy endings do not exist, especially those that occur after the settle of tragedies and drama like in the movies. Everybody knows that, but knowledge has never stopped people from trying and our heroes are after their happy ending. Negai, Sommelier, and RebelShipping


**_I'm back, with nothing, but apologies/excuses for my tardiness and the first chapter to the sequel of The Always Surprising High School! This takes place three weeks after the last chapter since they were on Fall Break. Another thing I'd like to point out is that in this story the regions are like different county-town like things not like whole islands like in the show._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon nor do I own anything that is in the real world that happens to show up in this story :D_**

**_That's all I have to say, aside from I hope you like this first chapter!_**

* * *

**SEASON: **WINTER

* * *

**Forcing Upon a Happy Ending**

**_Prologue_**_**:** Reunion_

_**[Ash's P.O.V]**_

Monday, December 1st, 2013

Have you seen those episodes of Oprah where she aids the guest in reuniting with their long-lost relatives? The guest is always extremely giddy, jumping around as if a dog just took a bite out of their butt and in my opinion it's ridiculous! Only months prior to today, I was -by force might I add- reunited with my scumbag of a father and my feelings were far from that of the guests on Oprah's so I don't really understand what all the fuss is about. Now that I have the second spawn of that man living in my home for the time being I still really don't understand what's so amazing about this whole thing. I am more than aggravated, like I had been when Iris had tricked me into meeting my father, that this kid is here.

I gave him a once-over before glaring back at my full bowl of Poké-Oats. It wasn't fair that just because my father had no other family to dump this kid on that he dropped him here! Sure, we're biologically related -although we only share half the same genes- but that doesn't mean I should be deemed his babysitter. My father's rich! He could have hired anybody to watch this kid so why am I stuck with him, I wondered. I'd also like to point out another thing! He's seventeen, two years older than I am, so why does he need any babysitting whatsoever?! I sighed. This is probably some kind of ploy my father set up to ensure that I know that he thinks of me as family, hoping that it'll make me more fond of him or something like that; however that job might have belonged to the new sports car he attempted to bribe me with.

* * *

I completed my rant about how agitated I was when I received both the new car and the new 'brother' as I made my way to the bus stop in the company of my friends.

"If my dad bought me a girl magnet like that I wouldn't care what the catch was," Brock exclaimed. Although, we didn't attend the same school the bus stop was on both our paths.

"This is why you'll never find a women, Brock!" Misty shouted. "You're just like Gary, but much more classy." I couldn't help but smile at this. It was so true!

"Hey!" Gary objected.

"You know it's true," Misty shot back. "Don't you agree Ash?"

I nodded.

"Thanks for the backup buddy," Brock grumbled, shoving his hands deep into his coat pockets. It's been getting cooler and cooler everyday as the memories of summer become more distant.

We reached my destination and exchanged 'goodbyes.' As I watched the three argue off I raised an eyebrow. How could Misty still wear shorts in this windy weather?

Plopping down on the bench I let out a groan. Without those three here to distract me my worries were bound to come back. I checked the time, before biting my lower lip. What was my mother supposed to think when she got home from work? She has no idea Hilbert, I think his name was, is staying in our home. Heck, she doesn't even have any idea that I met up with my dad, the man she'd tried so hard to hide me from all these years! How in the world am I supposed to explain this without telling her the whole truth? It's not that I want to lie, but-

"Ash!" My eyes darted up from my hands to the streets before me in time for me to notice a two person bike heading straight for me at a breakneck pace. I jumped up, taking cover behind the bench. With a screech of rubber against cement the bike came to a rough stop. I peeked up from behind the wooden bars, my fingers trembling.

"Look Ash! I learned how to ride a bike over the break," my friend, Iris, cheered, removing her hands from the handlebars and almost allowing the whole bike to fall over before latching back on. I arched an eyebrow.

"You didn't know how to ride a bike?" Iris blushed and mumbled a "yes."

I smirked. And she has the audacity to call me a kid, ha!

"Anyway, enough about me, hop on!" She cried eagerly. "By the way, there aren't any buses today."

"M'ka- Wait, you guys rode all the way to Kanto from Unova!" Iris nodded.

"Unfortunately," mumbled Cilan, who seemed a bit shaken. I thought nothing of this. If I only I had taken this aspect into more consideration before agreeing to ride to school with them. I rose to my feet and sauntered over to the bike, but soon stopped mid-way.

"Wait!"

"Ugh! What now?" Iris groaned. I heard Cilan mutter what sounded like prayers under his breath, but again paid no mind to it.

"This is two person bike and there are three of us." Iris's lips curled into a devious smile. My two eyebrows knitted together to form a frown as I became skeptical of whether I should go with them or not.

"You could ride on the handlebars," she suggested. My forehead creased as my frown deepened. There was no way she was going to get me to do a girly, little kid-like thing such as riding on the handlebars. She was the smallest and the girliest one here -mainly because she was the only one of us who was actually a girl- so really she should have been the one to sit on the handlebars!

"Why don't you ride on the handlebars?" I refused.

"Good idea, Ash!" Cilan shouted. He tapped Iris on the shoulder, successfully getting her attention. "We should really take turns at steering and since Ash is the only who hasn't yet-"

"But, I want to show him my skills," Iris pouted. I'm sure she was attempting to be cute and although, it was a real cute face there was no way I was going to sit on those handlebars through Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova!

"I'm not getting on those bars, Iris."

Eventually, I lost the argument and had to take a place on the dang handlebars with everybody looking! It was extremely humiliating, however that wasn't the worst part of the ride. Nope, the worst was soon to come. As soon as Iris pushed forward on the pedals of the bike things started to plummet.

**-:-**

When the bike came to a halt, although, I wanted to jump off as quickly as possible in fear that Iris might want to go another round, my legs would only shake along with the rest of my body.

Iris leaped off the bike before grabbing both me and Cilan's arms, yanking us to our feet, oblivious to the fact that our trembling legs couldn't hold us up.

"Well?" Iris beamed.

It was impossible for me not to smile at her newfound joy, an attribute that wouldn't have been brought to the light if she were still with that Trip guy.

"Well?" She prodded.

"T-to be truthful, you need to r-r-really slow down your pedaling," Cilan stuttered.

"I got agree on Cilan on that," I muttered. Hopefully, she wouldn't notice.

"You guys are just wimps," she retorted with a huff, crossing her arms. "I mean Misty wasn't complaining when I took her out for a ride yesterday." I was about to counter when the bus that I had been informed wasn't showing up today pulled up into the parking lot of the school.

"Wha- Iris!" When I looked back from the bus Iris was already running toward the front door, giggling like the little school girl she was. I groaned.

"I apologize for going along with her plan," Cilan said as he shook out his legs. "I just needed someone to suffer with me."

"Apology not accepted," I huffed, folding my arms over my chest with false indigence.

"Ah! Really?!" He shouted, his attention was finally pulled away from his once trembling legs. He lunged forward, his hands gripping my arms desperately. "Did I mention my apology is most sincere?"

Unfolding my arms I gently removed his arms from my own, assuring him that I was only kidding while I was at it.

Sometimes, I forget how socially awkward Cilan can be. Before meeting me he usually kept to himself, I'm not sure why, but I would find out someday.

He let out a sigh of relief just as a loud ringing broke through the air and sent him rushing into the school building, mumbling things about not wanting to be tardy.

I chuckled before stuffing my hands into my pockets and strolling leisurely after him.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**:) Did you guys like it? Should I continue or is this story doomed for failure? Tell meh in a review if you want. If you like follow, favorite, whatever you wish! **

**I'll try my best to balance out my school schedule and writing schedule so that I can work on this story just for you guys! That's all I have to say really aside from I'm so excited to finally be writing this story!**

**Bye Bye**  
**~PlumpysWorld**


End file.
